


Claiming the Soul

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Jayde Hawke, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleshed out version of when Hawke and Fenris sleep together, but is slightly unique to how I pictured my Hawke reacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have a version of this that I wrote, but I really wanted to try my hand at smut and make the situation more unique to Jayde Hawke, my favorite Hawke that I had through all my play throughs of DA 2. Thanks for reading! <3

Jayde Hawke ran through the pouring rain towards her estate. Her body shook with the icy wind that stung her face and neck. The armor helped, but the metal grew cold and she felt like she was trapped in an ice cube. When she reached her home, she stopped to unlock the door. Her shaking fingers dropped her key. She swore loudly before she yanked off her clawed gauntlets and threw them to the ground. Hawke picked up her key and unlocked the door. When it was open, she kicked her gauntlets into the foyer with another loud swear. She stormed in after them.

Turning to shut and lock the door, her mood began to lift when the warmth of the hearth brushed along her skin. Raze, her Mabari, barked in excitement when he saw her. She smiled and walked out of the foyer towards her giant puppy. “Ah Messere, you’re home. The elf--Fenris is waiting in the study for you. He says it’s urgent.” Bodahn informed her as she scratched Raze’s belly by the fire. 

“Thank you Bodahn, you can stay here if you wish tonight. It’s pouring rain out there. I’m sure Mother wouldn’t mind.” Hawke stood and sighed gently, she was cold and wet. “If you would be so kind, can you tell Fenris to come up to my room? I wish to dry off.” Bodahn nodded and Hawke quickly ran up stairs. She shed her armor, put on her finery then she rubbed a towel on her hair to soak up some of the water. Automatically, her hair returned to its normal cropped state with one small strand crossing over her nose.

Fenris was standing straight in the doorway by the time she was done. He hid his face under his bangs, waiting to be acknowledged. He was ready to burst with the words he had been practicing on the way over here. He had been waiting for a while, which allowed him ample time to figure out what he was going to say. He just hoped he didn’t forget the moment he was faced with Hawke.

Hawke threw the towel aside then looked towards Fenris. She couldn’t quite read his expression, which troubled her. He seemed guarded, but also like he was struggling with something deeper. Hawke wondered if he had received word on Varania or Danarius. “Fenris--”

She started, but was silenced when Fenris swept across the room in a swift and quiet movement. His voice came out as a low growl, “I have been thinking of you--” his eyes met hers through his hair and a light blush formed on his tan skin, “...in fact, I have been able to think of little else.” He admitted, flustered. Hawke was flattered, but the next thing he said made her falter with what she could only describe as a tight pain in her chest. He lifted his head so his eyes were no longer obscured by his hair, “Command me to go, and I shall.” His voice was rough but his eyes were soft and unguarded.

Hawke's eyebrow raised as a slight smirk pulled at her lips, "If I did, you’d miss all the fun." Fenris visibly relaxed. Only seconds later, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. His head dipped to catch her waiting and eager lips. She threw her arm around his neck, intensifying the kiss and causing their bodies to press together. Hawke and Fenris grappled for control for only a second. Hawke pushed him against the wall, but her true nature emerged when she finally melted into him. Fenris let out a low growl and switched them so she was sandwiched between the wall and him.

Hawke’s fingers undid the fastenings on his armor with only slight issues. She had dreamed of doing this so many times over. She was afraid she was going to wake up and realize that it was nothing more but another fantasy. The armor clanked to the ground. Fenris kicked it to the side before his knee found the vee of her hips.

His lips broke away from hers before they trailed down her jawline to her neck. When the top of his knee began to rub against her, she shuddered with pleasure and her hands clutched onto his tunic. His teeth grazed along the soft flesh of her neck. Her hips grinded furiously against his thigh, and he only let out a soft chuckle. He undid the front of her robe and managed to get it around and off her body. His teeth bit into her shoulder and she granted him a breathy moan.

Her head rolled back against the wall as pleasure gripped her. Her hands tore at his tunic, frustrated that he got to feel her flesh but she was unable to feel his. His thigh and her hips grinded together at a rapid pace. She felt her hips tighten and her breathing came in short gasps. Fenris knew at the same time she did that she wasn’t going to last much longer. His teeth found her ear and his fingers played with her hardened nipple. In a low, sultry whisper, Fenris breathed “Jayde…” against her ear, his lips grazing the flesh as he spoke.

His voice sent a wave of heat through her. She threw herself into him, her teeth clamped into his neck, silencing her cry of pleasure, and her arms wrapped tightly around him. Hawke gasped against his skin as her climax gripped her body. He lowered his knee and gently pulled away from the wall, allowing her languid body to lean against him.

It only took her a few seconds to reboot for more. With determination, she practically ripped his tunic up over his head. He was surprised by her sudden ferocity, but he wasn’t complaining. She used her body to push him against the bedpost. Before he could protest or try and take control again, she kneeled in front of him. Her lips trailed down his abdominal to his v lines. Her fingers undid the ties at the front of his tights. Once they were undone, she pulled his pants down and his hardened member sprang free. He groaned at the relief.

She began to stroke him with long movements. He panted and groaned along with her touch. Hawke relished in his noises and rewarded him with her soft lips closing around the head of his cock. He thrusted into her mouth automatically. She tried to take all of him, but failed. Her lips dragged across him with a quickened movement, and what she couldn’t reach with her mouth, her hand made up the difference. His fingers curled into her hair as he writhed in pleasure. His head tipped back and his eyes shut. His breathing was hard and shallow.

Without realizing it, Hawke’s fingers went to her clit as she began to masterbate to the sound of him. Her head bobbed faster along his shaft when he began to pulse against her lips. Fenris was losing control, his belly tightened as he thrusted faster into her mouth. He looked down at her, his pupils dilated and his eyes dark. When her eyes snapped up to his, he almost lost it. Fenris couldn’t stand it anymore. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her off of her knees. His lips clashed with hers.

He threw her onto the bed then climbed on top of her. His need was demanding that he have her, here and now. He tore off her smallclothes and tossed them carelessly off the bed. She was aching for him, but a soft giggle escaped her lips at his actions. His mouth found hers as he rested between her hips.

He slipped inside her wet slit with ease, stretching her wide. His name dripped from her lips as pure ecstasy overcame her. He thrusted with deep, agonizing strokes. Hawke’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades as her hips rocked against his. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip, and her pleas for him to go faster began to unlock carnal lust inside Fenris.

He obliged. His hands entwined in hers and he pinned them into the mattress above her head. He drove into her with hard, short thrusts. A deep growl rumbled in his chest, he could have never dreamed about how good this would be. She was so snug and perfect around him. For once in his life, Fenris felt right. Like he belonged.

Hawke’s cries of pleasure grew louder as she began to tighten and convulse around him. Fenris dropped to an erratic rhythm, signifying that he was reaching his end. Hawke wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him deeper. Fenris arched his back and delivered his last thrusts with as much might as he could conjure up. Both of them snapped at the same time, heat spread through their bodies.

Hawke cried Fenris’s name and then relaxed into the mattress. She felt Fenris release, but he was silent. Breathing heavy, she looked at him and then was filled with concern. Fenris was frozen, his brows knit with concentration and his face conveyed pain. His breathing was halted and his lyrium markings were glowing brighter than they were before. Hawke sat up and pressed her hands on his cheeks. “Fenris?” She breathed, slightly panicked.

When Fenris opened his eyes, he fought the intense urge to rip away from Hawke, to sprint out of there and never look back. He cringed away from her touch and his breathing came back in heavy, shallow breaths. Frustration ticked in the very pit of his stomach. He saw it all. He saw everything. All of his past. Everything that was missing from his past. But now he couldn’t recall a thing.

Hawke pulled her hands away, allowing him space. Fenris pulled himself together, he needed to be present for Hawke. His happy moment was fleeting, and he began to fight to grasp a hold of it again. It was her. _She_ made him happy. He gripped her hands and began to gently place kisses on her slender fingers. “It is alright.” He whispered against her skin.

She knew it wasn’t alright, she could see the pain deep in his eyes. Hawke wasn’t going to press him, not now. She watched his cautiously, but when he seemed relaxed, Hawke let the sleep she had been feeling cloud over her. Fenris saw this. He shifted so he was laying next to her. Hawke followed the movement.

Fenris pulled her into his arms, against his chest. He kissed her nose before she nuzzled deep into his neck, curving into his body like a puzzle piece. Her breathing softened as she fell asleep. Fenris, however, was wide awake. His mind was mulling over what happened in a dangerous way.

 

* * *

 

Hawke awoke to the soft sound of clanking metal. When she captured nothing but empty space on the spot next to her, she whipped towards the fire as panic set in. However, once her eyes spotted the outline of Fenris, the panic was swept away and replaced with concern and confusion. “Was it that bad?”

Fenris turned quickly away from the fire. “I’m sorry, it’s not...it was fine.” He spoke somewhat nervously, then when he realized what he had said, his eyes widened and he quickly corrected himself. “No. That is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed.” He was sincere, but the way his shoulders dropped indicated to Hawke that there was a ‘but’ coming.

Hawke gripped the silken sheets and tucked them under her arms for the decency the situation seemed to require. She turned her body so her legs were dangling off the side of the bed. Her head dropped as her chest tightened, she knew what was coming. “Was it the pain?”

Fenris shook his head, “No. I began to remember. My life before, just flashes…” He moved away from the fire and began to slowly pace as he spoke. His hands were moving in furious ways when he continued, “It’s too much. This is too fast. I cannot...do this.” His hands dropped to his sides and his voice cracked in a way that sent pain searing through Hawke.

Hawke was losing control of the situation. She needed to keep him there longer, needed to think of a way to reassure him that it was going to be alright. “What did you remember?” She looked up to him, fighting the tears that she felt swelling in her eyes.

He turned his back towards her as he tried to recall exactly what he saw, but the memories were fuzzy, mere blips in his memory. “I’ve never remembered anything before the ritual. But there were faces. Words.” He held his head between his fingers.

“Don’t you want your memories back? We can work on it.” Hawke found herself saying in a rather seductive manner. The thread was slipping through her fingers, she was running out of options and he was pulling away.

Fenris flashed a scowl at her, but his facial expressions softened when his eyes locked with Hawke's beautiful face. His voice dropped and it was riddled with emotion. "Perhaps you do not realize how upsetting this is. It was too much to bear, too much to lose all at once again. I can't...I can't..." His shoulders dropped in defeat.

Hawke had never seen Fenris this vulnerable. Her heart swelled with nothing but love and compassion for this man who stood before her. She refused to let him go this way. She stood from the bed rapidly, her head spun and panic set in when she realized the chances of him leaving, despite anything she said, crossed her mind. “We can work through this.”

Fenris dropped his head, “I’m sorry. I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy...just for a little while. Forgive me.” He turned and headed for the door. Hawke gripped his shoulder and cut in front of him, blocking his path.

Her intense green eyes looked up into his mossy pools. “You don’t have to leave, Fenris. We can...I can help...please...please Fenris, don’t go. I lo--...” Her vocal cords tightened as her tears gushed forth. Her knees were weak with despair over the thought of losing him so easily. She wanted to punish him for hurting her. Her fists reeled back, but when they made contact with his chest plate, she barely used enough force to make him flinch. Instead her body fell into his as sobs shook her body. “Don’t leave.” She choked out.

Fenris’s body tightened with anguish. To see her this way, so broken...she claimed his soul and he seemed to claim her heart. He wanted to stay, every fibre of his being wished he had the strength to remain. “Jayde I…” He couldn’t even think of words that would suffice. His hand went to her back, but her reaction surprised him more than anything she’s ever done.

Hawke heard him speak her name, just as he did a few hours ago. Anger bubbled within her. Her father, her brother, her sister, and now Fenris. She fought so hard to keep them by her side and she couldn't save them in the end. When his hand pressed against her back, she ripped away from him. Her face was guarded and enraged, but her eyes screamed with pain. “Get out.”

“Jayde, I did not mean to--”

She pushed him, her voice raising into a pained yell. “Get out, Fenris.” He stared at her in shock and disbelief, which in turn made her more angry. “Leave!” She snarled, and Fenris finally moved. He stepped around her and headed towards the door. “Next time you want to fuck someone, go to the Rose. They’ll accept your coin and be saved from the heartache.” She screamed after him, chasing him to the banister as he made his way down the stairs. He speed walked through the main room into the foyer, the last thing he heard before shutting the door was a sobbed “Fuck you!”.

Hawke fell to her knees, no longer strong enough to stand. The silken sheets pooled around her body. Her heart pounded in her chest, aching from the events. Her mother’s bedroom door opened. “Oh my baby, what’s wrong?” Leandra soothed as she sat next to Hawke, gathering her daughter in her arms, she began to gently rock her.

Hawke’s face was puffy and red from crying, her body was numb and her head was throbbing. “I love him…” She choked as she gripped her mother’s arm, her eyes still focused on the front door of the estate. She was willing Fenris to come back inside, to give Hawke a chance to apologize, to make all of this better.

 **  
** He never did return.


End file.
